Repairing a Sister Friendship
by Miss Moon
Summary: Lily and Petunia have had a less than perfect friendship since that fateful day Lily got her letter. But over the course of a week in summer, thats about to change for the better.


A/N: Hi there! Look, it's my first harry potter fanfiction. After reading everything the sight had on Harry Potter (well...not everything...lol) I decided I wanted to write one! I think this is fairly orginal. This story is mainly about how Lily and Petunia repair there friendship through the course of one week. This is just the intro, so don't expect to much action just yet. But I'm getting there. I wondered if anybody would like to be my editor, it would help me out greatly! Just email me or leave a review saying you'd like to.  
And remember, I don't own anything you reconginze, if you don't reconzinze it, I own it!  
Happy reading, and remember to review!  
  
  
Repairing a Sister Friendship  
  
Chapter One: The Planned Week  
  
~*~  
  
The rain pounded on the window of the blue van as Lily Evans sighed. It's not that she wasn't happy to see her mom or dad, it was the fact that she was leaving Hogwarts for a whole two months, and she was going to be stuck with Petunia.  
  
Twirling a piece of red hair around her finger, Lily thought about her relationship with her older sister. They'd been so close! Petunia and Lily, sisters and best friends. You could always find them together, playing in the gardens or in the park when they were younger. They enjoyed gardening, and often did it together.  
  
It was no surprise to find the two of them working on their garden in the backyard, on a Saturday morning. It was no surprise to find them anywhere they were so mischeveous, as long as they were together.   
  
But, when Lily was 11, she received a letter. The famous letter accepting her into Hogwarts. Petunia and their parents were so happy for her. And she was soon whisked off into the magical world.   
  
After her first exciting year at Hogwarts, Lily found herself with new friends. And Petunia, had new friends as well. And while Lily spent her time immersing herself in books about magic and writing to her friends, Petunia was always over at another friends house. So often, that they never saw each other.   
  
When they did, they always had something to argue about. There was nothing for them to agree on anymore. Which plant was prettier in the garden, which school was better, who's friends were better and things like that. It got to be so bad, that they split the garden right down the middle, between the lilies and the petunias.  
  
'So that's how it most likely all started...disagreements,' Lily mused sadly.  
  
The van pulled up to a nice brick house in the country surround by flowers of all sorts. There were two dorm windows upstairs, the left was the window to Lily's room, and the right was Petunia's room. On the outside of all of the windows were flower boxes, with flowers of all colors spewing forth.  
  
Lily stepped out of the van and pulled her trunk out of the back seat. Her father grabbed her owl's cage, and they walked up the wooden steps into the Evan's home.  
  
Lily walked into the cottage and put her trunk at the end of the stairs. When she stood up straight again she was engulfed in a hug from her blue-eyed mother.   
  
"Oh Lily! I missed you so much! How was school dear?" Her mother said leading her daughter into the kitchen.  
  
Lily sat down at one of the stools and replied, "It was fun. You wouldn't believe all the crazy things they teach us in 2nd year. I can't imagine what third year is gonna be like!"  
  
Her mother smiled and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear, and grabbed a piece of cake from the counter and handed it to Lily.   
  
"Petunia and your father had their share of the cake earlier, but I saved you a piece," Her mother said while smiling happily.  
  
"Where is Petunia, " her father said walking into the room.  
  
"She's out with Tara, " Her mom answered automatically. Lily recognized the name Tara as one of Petunia's best friends. Chocolate eyes and bouncy brown hair, that matched Tara's bouncy personality.  
  
"When will she get back? " Lily asked between mouthfuls of vanilla cake.  
  
"Oh sometime tonight I imagine. She might even end up staying the night. I'm not sure," Lily's mom answered.  
  
Lily nodded her head and went back to eating her cake. Her mom bustled around the kitchen cooking ham and potatoes for dinner, while her father walked out into the living room to watch some television.  
  
Once Lily was finished with the cake, she walked over to the end of the stairs. She picked up her trunk and balanced the cage on top, and climbed slowly up the stairs. In the hallway, she turned left and walked into her room.  
  
She was thrust into a soft sort of room. White adorned the walls and light shades of blue danced around it. A bedspread of sky blue, and a lamp of both colors on her white bedside table. And of course, her blue and white flowers, which her mother had been taking care of for her. The room was peaceful, and calm. Just the way Lily liked it. Not that she didn't mind a little adventure, she just preferred to retire to a room that was relaxing and inviting.  
  
She placed the trunk in her closet and then proceeded to her desk. She opened up the window above it, and sat down.   
  
She opened a drawer and took out a spare piece of parchment, quill, and a bottle of emerald green ink.  
  
She wrote,  
  
Dear Meadow,  
  
Hello! It's the first day of summer holidays! YAY! But you probably already knew that didn't you? Anyhoo, first and foremost, how ya doing? Hope your fine, I am.  
  
I'm happy to be home, life is much quieter here than at Hogwarts. Though I have a feeling I'm going to miss the busy life once summer progresses. Perhaps you could come a stay for a week? That would be fun.  
  
Petunia is staying at a friends, probably for the night, so things are much quieter than normal. Well, I'll go and talk to my parents about you coming over and give ya more information later. But for now, I'll go water my plants and perhaps draw a bit. I'll send this to you as soon as Whisper gets back. Tell me if you can come over!  
  
Talk to you later, and have a nice beginning to your summer holidays,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Lily set down her quill and placed the letter at the corner of her desk. She didn't know how long her snowy owl Whisper was going to be gone, but she hoped it wouldn't be to long, as she wanted to send this letter soon.  
  
Lily got up and walked into the bathroom down the hall. She got a glass of water, and watered her plants. As she was walking back to the bathroom to place the cup back, her mom called up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Mom!?!" she shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Petunia just called, she's staying the night at her friends," her mom yelled back.  
  
"Okay! Oh, WAIT! MOM!" Lily exclaimed, running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Evans said calmly.  
  
"I was wondering, do you think Meadow could stay for a week? Perhaps, next week?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, it's no problem to me. But Petunia asked me the exact same question. Tara is staying over next week as well. Will that be a problem?" Mrs. Evans said thoughtfully.  
  
"Nope! No problem!" Lily yelled while running back upstairs.  
  
She burst into her room, looking quite out of place in the calm blue and white. Excitedly, she grabbed the letter she had written to her friend Meadow earlier, and quickly dabbing her quill into the ink, she wrote:  
  
P.S. This just in! Mom says you can stay over next week. Petunia has a friend staying over too. But I don't think they'll get in our way to much! Tell me if you can soon!  
  
  
Just as Lily was dotting the exclamation mark, her snowy owl Whisper, fluttered in through the window and landed on her desk. Happily, Lily tied the letter onto her leg. She gave Whisper an owl treat and said, "This is for a speedy delivery, you'll get a second one for a speedy reply!"   
  
One affectionate nip later, Whisper was on her way to Meadow's house. Lily smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6:30pm. Dinner would be ready anytime now.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs and saw the table was set for three as Petunia was going to be at a friends house. She took a spot at the circular table and waited for her parents to sit down.   
  
They came out a minute later and they began to eat. After Lily was finished, she helped her mom with the dishes and went upstairs to her room to read a bit before bed.  
  
As she entered her room, Whisper was sitting on her desk, a reply tied to her foot. Barely able to contain her gaiety, she rushed over and quickly fed her owl a treat, and untied the letter.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
MOM SAYS I CAN STAY OVER! YAY! I'm going to ride to your house by broomstick. All I need is a map. Do you think you can send one with your owl? I don't even have the slightest idea of where you live.   
  
Petunia won't bother us I'm sure. She doesn't seem to be very fond of magic anyway. But, maybe we could play together, you know. Board games. I enjoy monopoly. (I played it at my cousins house, he's a muggle born, just in case you were wondering.) I know you probably will disagree with this idea though, since you and Petunia don't get along very well but hey..who knows, right?  
  
Anyway, as soon as you can get me a map, I'll start a packing. Heck, what am I saying, I'll start packing as soon as I send this! See you next week!  
  
Meadow  
  
Lily laughed ebulliently. She decided she'd wait until morning to ask her mother for a map, and changed into her night gown and got into bed. With Whisper safely snoozing in her cage, Lily yawned and snuggled down into the covers, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry it wasn't too exciting, but it's just the first chapter. I'm introducing the environment! Next chapter, we get to see Petunia and Lily interact. What fun! Incase your wondering, this probably won't have a lot of maraders in it. They might be mentioned however. Sorry if your disapointed. Well, check for chapter 2 in a day or so. 


End file.
